Only The Strong Survive
by Mynce
Summary: A story about a women’s internal struggle with a darkness no one could comprehend. TobMad/OC
1. Part One: Coldness

**Only The Strong Survive**

_By: Mynce_

_A story about a women's internal struggle with a darkness no one could comprehend. TobMad/OC_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any characters except for my own (which are obvious)_

**Part One A:**

**Coldness**

He stood over her quivering form, leering at her with gleaming red eyes. She sat on her knees bent over, pale against the moonlight, black cascading hair covering her face and back. Her eyes were closed tightly in utter despair and horror. She was kneeled in a pool of blood that had washed from outside the now closed door, her mothers blood. Little ripples flew throughout the endless supply of it as it continued to seep from the cracks.

She had cried, and screamed mourning the loss of her family. No tears were left and she merely gasped fighting to hold down bile in her throat. He had stood there the entire time almost gloating patiently throughout the entire ordeal. It was as though he was proud of his work and she had been the key in his plan.

He had gotten it all from her, secret ways into the **Uchiha **compound, all the information on the clan, everything. She hadn't known, she couldn't have begun to believe the truth that had been right in front of her eyes. He had been training Itachi Uchiha in secret the whole time, leading her to believe he snuck in to visit her and spend time with her and as a result of her foolish love, her whole clan now lay dead by his hands and the hands of Itachi Uchiha.

"That's enough" he suddenly announced, his voice laced with warning.

She stopped gasping and was silent in terror. Would he kill her now? Now that he had gotten what he wanted?

He laughed mercilessly, "I know what your thinking my love.."

Was it a threat? She couldn't tell, his voice had changed from the fun loving one she was use to, to a bitter cruel voice laced with venom.

"To-Tob.." she had tried to talk, stuttering what she had known to be his name.

He laughed again and leant down so that he was eye level. He than reached out his hand and placed it on her chin, forcing her head to jerk up and her eyes to meet with his sadistic red ones. Her coal black eyes were wide and glossy, hollow and lifeless.

"That's not my true name.. Kyra.. Say it.."

She knew right away what he wanted her to say but she couldn't bring her self to do it. She merely stared at him dumbly not knowing what else to do. He suddenly lost pertinence and gripped her chin forcefully. At this point a wild thought entered her head, would he rape her? If he did, if he raped her in her mothers blood and the smell of death all around her, she knew she would throw up.

"No.. I would not rape you here, I am not so cruel my love.." he said, "that's not to say I would never rape you" he finished truthfully.

Fear gripped her heart in such a way it sent a tremor down her spine. He smiled and leaned forward until her was speaking directly into her ear.

"Itachi wanted to kill you and I told him no" he let out a lustful sigh, "you see my love I have grown rather fond of you."

He leaned back and let go of her chin, "now say my true name.."

She whimpered, "M-Ma-Madara.."

Than he leaned forward completely and pressed his mouth to her quivering one. She would throw up if he didn't stop. As soon as he kissed her he was standing up again,

"Tell me Kyra.. Will you run or stay to die like the rest of your clan?"

She looked up suddenly at him startled, what was he playing at? She stood slowly on shaky legs, her night gown sticky with blood.

"If you run, I will hunt you, maybe not now and maybe not a year from now. I will have you though and you will be tormented with nightmares, I will be in your wake and dreams. If you stay, you will be killed and be at peace with the rest of your clan. Its your turn to move Kyra.."

She took a step back in shock, would she stay and die like the rest of her clan? Would she run like a coward and cling to her pitiful existence? And than she made her choice, without hesitation. She turned and ran to the door, flung it open and took flight. His mocking laughter followed her out of the house, down the street and out of Konohagakure.

**Part One B:**

**Coldness**

It had been ten years, ten tormented years where her hate for herself grew until it consumed her. She was a shell now, a twenty four year old shell of what she had been. She had not been able to activate her Sharingan in the ten years the followed the slaughter of her entire clan. When she had ran that night, she had abandoned her clan and any idea of ever becoming a ninja. Now she spent her days trying to stay above her insanity and live out her life as best as she could.

She had chosen a small rural village, six hours into no mans land just outside the walls protecting the Land of Fire. There she slowly made a life for herself, telling no one of her connections or of her past. She merely went by the name Kyra, no longer an Uchiha.

How she had shamed her family and her clan, how she had shamed the Uchiha name.

Madara Uchiha, a man everyone thought to have been dead had tricked her into falling for him. He had gone by the name "Tobi" a fun loving innocent guy who had continuously used the excuse that he was to shy to meet her family.

No she would not think of it, he already took over her dreams, he would not steal her waking life as well.

She sat at her tiny kitchen table slowly sipping from a glass of Vodka, her third cup and was more than slightly drunk. She liked it best when she was intoxicated because she felt no more sadness. All she felt was a numbing that filled her entire being.

Kyra had started to drift off but what rudely interrupted by an obnoxious knocking at her door.

"Kyra you little angst bitch I know your in there!"

And suddenly her door swung open to reveal a man with spiked black hair, a medium build, blue eyes and a women with long jetted red hair and green eyes. Her two best friends, Kori and Tayen.

"You have got to be kidding me" Tayen announced, "its two o clock in the afternoon and your already so drunk that your leaning your head into the sink."

Kyra lifted up her head startled and half her hair was pulled out of the sink, sopping wet. Oh yea she had been doing dishes before she started drinking.

"Women please" Kori stated as he grabbed the vodka bottle and quickly emptied the contents (ignoring Kyra's pleas).

Kyra slumped her shoulders in defeat and eyed the red tiling on her kitchen counter. It was crisscrossed and outlined in a thin black with silver speckles. Never had her kitchen counter looked more beautiful than at that precise moment and it would never look so serine again. Kyra unstuck her eyes and looked up at Tayen, whom was eyeing her with utter annoyance.

"Your pathetic sometimes" Tayen all but spat and Kyra couldn't agree more.

"Poor me poor me what the fuck is wrong with you?" she continued and Kyra knew this would soon lead into a lecture if she didn't intervene.

"Heyyyyy wanna go shopping ol buddy?" she stammered and noticed that her sentence hadn't come out the way she intended.

"Ohmigod well your drunk?" Kori inquired.

Kyra shrugged and stumbled to her feet, "surewhynot?"

And that was how the rest of her day was spent, stumbling from store to store with Kori and Tayen. Slowly working off her drunkenness and trying on red skimpy dresses Kori had picked out for them. Kori had an amazing cense of style and handled himself with a dignity no man should have possessed. By the time Kyra got home she had two shopping bags of new purchases and a headache that would make a monk swear.

She walked up to her bedroom and dumped her stuff on the already messier than thou floor. She slugged to her bathroom and started her nightly routine of showering, brushing her teeth and combing her hair. Than she pulled a pair of pyjama pants and t-shirt from her closet and pulled them on. After wards she turned her light off and fell on her bed, utterly wasted.

That's when it happened; her neck hairs stood up.

Now usually this meant she was cold or uncomfortable but on this peculiar night it meant something else, something foreign. Kyra shot up suddenly, her eyes wide and her heart pounding. She waited a few moments for her eyes to adjust to the utter darkness and tried to see without any such luck.

Something was wrong, so wrong that it left her too terrified to get of the bed and switch on the light. For a split moment she wanted to pull the covers over her head and prey that whatever was wrong would go away. What was left of her training told her that something was out of place in her room, and she was sure that if she had stuck with it she would've known. She steadied her breathing and strained her ears trying desperately to hear something.

She could almost hear it, almost hear the abnormality. What was it? What was her body trying to tell her?

Than without warning arms shot out from behind her and circled her, all she could do was let out a blood curdling scream.


	2. Intermission: A Short Story

The End

Mynce

NA

I was bored and did this, its random as hell lol.

They met in a park well the moon shined brightly above them. Older teenagers; best friends since preteen age. Nothing had been right between them for a while and she greeted the other with a weak smile.

"Have you thought about weather our friendship is worth it?" she asks.

The other shrugs looking uncertain, "I don't know what you mean?"

She smiles sadly, "I gave you space so you could think, are you happier without me around?"

The other sighs "I've been less stressed.."

"Is that all?" she questions.

A soft breeze blows through the park and the moon sinks behind the trees and for a moment, a mere moment she doesn't see the other. A silence follows and hides one another than she jumps; startled at the others voice.

"I haven't missed you, but who says I wont in a week.. Or a month?"

She lowers her head, "do you think it would be best if we were no longer friends?"

The other places her hands in her pockets, "maybe we shouldn't be around.. For now.."

She nods and than starts to walk away but stops and looks back, "Bye.. Friend."

And it ends, no words of explanation, no tears or hugs. She goes home and drinks a cup of water, than lays down and never wakes up again.

The End


	3. Part Two: Weakness

**Only The Strong Survive**

_By: Mynce_

_A story about a women__'__s internal struggle with a darkness no one could comprehend. TobMad/OC_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any characters except for my own (which are obvious)_

**Part Two A:**

**Weakness**

"**She could almost hear it, almost hear the abnormality. What was it? What was her body trying to tell her?**

**Than without warning arms shot out from behind her and circled her, all she could do was let out a blood curdling scream."**

Everything had slowed down, her whole world had stopped and all she felt was a weird cense of her inner being. A thudding pound had grown in her left ear and all she could do was focus on that one sound. It was like a drum thudding away to her doom and slowly but surely it got faster. When it finally stopped would she be dead?

Just as soon as it had slowed down everything sped up and the first thing she noticed was the thudding had been the dripping of her bathroom sink. The second thing her foggy mind registered was the utter darkness of the room, than, finally the arms. She took a moment to notice that they were clothed in fine silk with huge cuffs and the sheer power that rippled through them.

Her heart still hammered against her chest and she could feel a lump form in her throat. Than meekly in a small voice she whispered,

"Hi.."

The person behind her pressed their face into her hair and inhaled slowly before muffling a chuckle against her neck.

"Hi back" a strong male voice echoed in her ear.

Kyra knew who he was, she had a feeling it was him the second her hair stood up. However she had begged and prayed to the many Gods she heard the monks prey to that it wasn't him. She was cold, cold and weak with fear.

"Madara.." she mumbled to herself.

He smiled against her skin and started to stroke her face, almost lovingly.

"I've been watching you Kyra.. You've grown into a gorgeous young women with more than her fair share of addictions, I say we must put a stop to this."

Than suddenly the fear was replaced with an anger so horrible it blackened her vision, and she fought. She started to struggle against his vice like grip and he growled in return. Somehow she managed to elbow him in the chest which forced him to release her. Kyra stumbled off the bed pulling her sheets with her and fell against her wall, hitting the light switch in the process. Before she turned she heard a rustle and spun to see no one at all.

She fell against the wall and stared around the room with a doe like expression. Than she was lifted off the ground and slammed hard into the wall, his hand gripping her collar. The impact resulted in her coughing up blood and blacking out for a couple seconds before her vision came back blurry. All she saw was the Sharingan before actually passing out into an oblivious peace.

**Part Two B:  
Weakness**

"No struggle? Of course there was a fucking struggle look at this goddamn place!"

Tayen's voice echoed out of the bedroom and down the hall of Kyra's apartment. She stood in the room with three other men and a female medic-nin. The men were the police of the village, seeing as it was a small one it didn't exactly have a real military force and the current ninja count was about ten. Tayen and Kori were one of the few ninja's that graced the roads of the village.

"I don't know what to say Tayen..?"

The medic-nin suddenly stood up, her eyes hugly magnified by her glasses. She held a cotton swab in her hand in triumph. Tayen did a double take before noticing the red smear that graced its features. She roughly grabbed the medic's arm and examined it closely.

"What the fuck is this?"

The medic smiled, "this I believe is a blood sample I collected from the floor near that wall" she pointed to the wall that had been slightly cracked.

Tayen growled, "can you confirm this as Kyra's blood?!"

The medic nodded, "of course I'll just need an hour or two" than she put the swab in a bag and politely excused herself.

Kori hadn't arrived yet from his training and Tayen was growing more impatient by the second. One of the three men were photographing the scene and another was shuffling through Kyra's possessions as if they were nothing.

The third was stood in the center of the room shaking his head, "Tayen this is a small village what do you expect me to do?"

Tayen whirled on him, "hire ninja's from Konoha or something?"

The man, Chief Yamaka frowned sadly, "where are we suppose to get that kind of money?"

Tayen gave a frustrated sigh before gripping her hair in a fist. This was bullshit and not just bullshit but the kind of bullshit that gave people headaches. She couldn't understand it, Kyra had been shopping with her just the day before. She had come over to find the door wide open, no locks broken at all. As soon as she discovered the bedroom she contacted the correct authorities. Someone, she thought, was going to pay dearly for this, in blood.

A harassed looking Kori crashed into the room, took five seconds to look around than asked,

"What the fuck?!"

"We don't know" Chief Yamaka answered.

**Part Two C:**

**Weakness**

Her eyes seemed to stick together as she opened them. They felt heavy like she had been sedated or something along the lines of that. Than again giving the fact that it was a power enraged psycho path that kidnapped her she wouldn't doubt that he did sedate her. And for what? She had no idea it wasn't as if she held any power.

Kyra sat up and regretted it when a sharp pain shot through her head and almost brought her to tears. She couldn't see much, she was laying on a cement floor in what looked to be a small dingy cell. There wasn't any bed and it was covered in dust and spider webs. She quickly checked herself to make sure she was still dressed and that she wasn't missing an arm or eyeball. Kyra found herself upset that he hadn't kidnapped her when she was at least suitably dressed, the red flowers on her pants made her look like a circus freak.

Suddenly a pain shot through her back and she almost threw up. He hadn't broken her back, at least but she probably had a bruise the size of a navy fleet. She laid down on her stomach and waited for the pain to subside before slowly sitting up on her knees.

Why after all this time had he finally come for her? How long had it been since that horrid day? The day her whole clan had been slaughtered unmercifully by him and that little punk Itachi Uchiha.

Kyra moaned angrily and found that her throat was exceedingly dry, probably from breathing in dust for god knows how long. How long had she been there after all? Would Tayen or Kori be looking for her? Knowing Tayen's hot temper she would be hot on their trail.

Than a thought struck her; if Tayen was coming after them and if she did find them she would most certainly be killed. Kyra found that she felt even sicker at the thought of her two best friends being killed by him. He wouldn't care, he had already took her life away, what would stop him from taking what was left?

She wanted to cry, wanted to just sink into the ground and die. She would drag these two great people into her angst past with her, and they would most certainly be killed for it!

Kyra was so lost in her thoughts that she didn't even notice that someone was standing right in front of her cell. The sound of him clearing his voice almost stopped her heart.

"You want water hm?"

She brought her eyes up and tried to see who was talking to her. He was dressed in a black robe with red clouds on it and a hat that covered most of his face. She did notice that he had blonde hair as it fell down his back. She also noticed he was holding a glass of water.

"How do I know that there aren't more drugs in it?" she heard herself croak.

He merely shrugged and put it on the floor by her cell.

"You don't" than he turned around and walked into the darkness that seemed to cloak the cell.

Kyra reached through the bars and grabbed the water, drinking it like she was dying. It felt so good against her sore throat that she was almost beside herself with pleasure. Than it was gone as soon as it had been there and she found herself wishing the guy would come back and give her more. She laid back down on her stomach and sighed, closing her eyes. Soon, her world faded and she fell into an un haunted blissful sleep.


End file.
